


Sur un coup de sang

by Voirloup



Category: One Piece, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternative Universe - TeenWolf, Banshees, Blood, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Character Death, Crossover, Darach (Teen Wolf) - Freeform, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Gore, Horror, Kitsune, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Please Don't Kill Me, Sorry Not Sorry, Vampires, Voirloup, Werewolf Mates, pretty much
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Une réunion des meutes du pays. Rien de mal peut se passer n'est-ce pas ?
Relationships: Aiden/Lydia Martin, Brook & Vinsmoke Sanji, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Sur un coup de sang

**Author's Note:**

> Sorte de suite de "Renard et Loup" mais peut totalement se lire seule.  
> Merci LunaQueen pour la correction o/

C’était rare les rassemblements de meute. A raison, ça finissait rarement bien. Bon ce n’était pas un bain de sang non plus hein, mais les loups-garous étaient territoriaux et possessifs, ce qui engendrait régulièrement des bagarres entre meutes. Les autres créatures présentes ne pouvaient pas dire quoique ce soit parce que la plupart n’étaient pas mieux avec leurs propres instincts. 

Pour ça que Sanji essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas vouloir mordre les trois quarts des gens qui regardaient un peu trop son compagnon. Les renards n’étaient pas bien mieux que les loups d’un point de vue de leur couple, ils étaient tout aussi possessifs. 

C’était rare mais Luffy adorait ça. Donc il avait forcé toute sa petite meute à monter sur New-York pour la convention annuelle des loups-garous et leurs meutes. 

Ils étaient donc dans un immense immeuble de plusieurs étages, dans le quartier surnaturel de la ville, où la rencontre avait lieu. Le bâtiment en lui-même était protégé par magie grâce aux émissaires qui avaient fait un travail monstre pour qu’aucun humain ne connaissant pas le surnaturel ne rentre. 

Ca serait idiot de ne pas se protéger. Surtout que les familles de chasseurs savaient très bien que ce genre de rencontre existait. 

Usopp avait aidé, en tant qu’émissaire de leur meute, à la mise en place de ces nombreuses barrières de protections et aux pièges pour les personnes malveillantes. Bien sûr, ça ne les sauvait pas de tout mais c’était déjà un bon début pour se protéger. 

Le brun avait été très enthousiaste à propos d’un autre émissaire d’une meute californienne, qu’il devait revoir un peu plus tard durant la journée. 

Bien entendu, aucune des deux meutes n'avait voulu lâcher leur émissaire respectif et elles s’étaient donc rencontrées. 

Le bas de l’immeuble était complètement réservé pour les rencontres entre meutes ainsi que les conférences qui allaient se dérouler pendant le temps de la convention. Les présentations furent rapides malgré tout et Sanji s’étonna à plutôt bien apprécier l’autre meute. 

L’émissaire de BeaconHills, Stiles, semblait avoir la même hyperactivité que leur Alpha, qui s’amusait bien plus à discuter avec l’Alpha face à lui, qui semblait bien grognon, que faire ample connaissance avec les autres loups. 

Stiles était en couple avec Derek, l’Alpha en question. A sa droite se trouvait une magnifique rousse du nom de Lydia, toute jeune Banshee, qui semblait dans le vague depuis un petit moment. A sa gauche se trouvait son meilleur ami, Scott avec sa petite-amie Kira. Un peu plus loin, discutant avec Jinbei et Brook, se trouvait Aiden et Isaac, deux jeunes loups. 

Zoro était dans son dos, ses bras autour de sa taille, en train plus ou moins de le marquer pour bien signifier à toute personne dans la pièce que le renard était pris. Il ne devrait pas aimer ça mais c’était plus fort que lui, savoir que le vert était possessif. C’était idiot mais le renard en lui adorait ça. 

Il vit du coin de l’oeil la belle Lydia serrer fortement la main de Stiles avant que tout le monde ne se bouche les oreilles instantanément. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Sanji pour comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer. Tout autour d’eux, les vitres avaient explosé. Tout était sens dessus dessous. Et les hurlements continuèrent, venant d’autres Banshees. 

Il pouvait le deviner à cause du son horriblement aigu que ces fées possédaient en hurlant. Comme Lydia venait de le faire. 

Ils se regardèrent tous quelques secondes avant de commencer à se transformer ou à se préparer au combat. 

Les hurlements d’une Banshee ne voulaient pas dire trente-six choses. Simplement la mort.  
.

Du sang. Partout. 

Il y en avait partout. Du sol au plafond. Des murs à eux-mêmes. 

Il avait fallu d’une goûte pour que ses instincts hurlent à la libération. Une goutte et des litres coulaient maintenant d’entre ses griffes et ses crocs. Elle n’était plus humaine. Elle n’était pas totalement loup. Elle était différente, l’avait toujours été. 

Elle vit du coin de l’oeil le vampire qui l’accompagnait sourire face au massacre qu’elle venait de faire dans la salle de conférence avant qu’il ne disparaisse vers un nouveau groupe à son tour. Le bruit de la porte était insupportable. Une partie d’elle soufflait que cette dernière ne s’ouvrirait jamais, parce que quelqu’un, parce que son cousin faisait en sorte de tenir fermement les barrières grâce à sa propre magie. 

Mais le bruit l’horripilait. 

Alors elle hurla. 

Et se mit à courir vers le groupe de personnes qui hurla à son tour en voyant sa forme lycanne mi-humaine mi-louve arriver droit sur eux.  
.

Lydia tremblait sans discontinu à cause des voix qu’elle entendait. Autant venant des autres meutes qui essayaient de fuir et de se défendre que de ceux déjà morts qui ne s’en étaient pas forcément rendus compte. Vampire hurlaient certains. Loup hurlaient d’autres. 

Seule une voix, une toute petite voix enfantine disait que ce n’était pas de sa faute. Le sang avait coulé, elle ne pouvait pas se retenir. Sa sœur n’y pouvait rien.

La rousse tremblait dans les bras d’Aiden sans pouvoir comprendre ce qu’il se passait. Elle savait qu’il la portait. Elle savait qu’il l’avait recouverte de sang pour ne pas être trop repérable. Il avait fait de même avec lui-même et elle savait qu’Ethan également. 

Mais celui-ci était avec les autres. Derrière la porte qui venait de claquer et contre laquelle le Kitsune de l’autre meute frappait sans pouvoir faire la moindre marque.

Elle entendait Aiden dire qu’il fallait fuir. Qu’il fallait faire confiance aux autres pour qu’ils trouvent une autre sortie. Elle entendait Sanji hurler que son compagnon était de l’autre côté et qu’il ne bougerait pas sans ce dernier. Brook, elle n’était plus sûre de son nom, essayait tant bien que mal de raisonner son ami mais rien n’y fit. 

Seuls les hurlements de l’autre côté de la porte arrêta le petit groupe de se disputer. Et elle planta ses ongles dans les bras d’Aiden qui la tenait toujours, se mordant les lèvres jusqu’au sang pour ne pas hurler le nom de ses amis. 

Un hurlement lupin se fit. Horrible. Lourd. Humide. Grognant. Ce fut tout ce qu’elle entendit. 

Puis un silence se fit au fur et à mesure que les pas massifs de la créature se firent loin. 

Elle regarda le blond et elle sut. Elle sut que sa propre meute n’était plus. Il n’y avait plus personne de l’autre côté de cette porte. 

« Sanji.. » commença le brun, tremblant autant qu’Aiden tremblait et elle. 

Les deux mains blanches du renard se mirent devant sa bouche, comme un dernier réflexe de survie, mais cela n’empêcha pas à la Banshee d’entendre le hurlement qui passa entre les doigts fermement serrés contre sa mâchoire. 

Les larmes perlèrent sur les joues de la rousse comme des siennes. Sanji pouvait le sentir. Comme il avait pu sentir son lien avec Zoro disparaître. Etre arraché de lui violemment. Il n’y avait plus rien. Rien que du vide de l’autre côté du lien. Les mains de Brook essayant de le soutenir ne le maintenaient même pas debout. Il n’avait plus aucune force. Plus aucune volonté. 

Seul tournait dans sa tête le prénom de son amant. 

Et le fait qu’il était mort.  
.

« Il en reste ? » demanda une voix qu’elle connaissait. Elle n’aimait pas entendre cette voix à l’intérieur même de son crâne. Une petite voix lui disait que c’était le vampire qui parlait. Que c’était normal qu’elle l’entende. Mais elle avait juste envie de sang. 

Et le sang du vampire dans son crâne ferait parfaitement l’affaire. 

« Très peu. » fit une autre, plus grave. Elle l’appréciait plus déjà. Mais ça l’énervait de l’entendre à l’intérieur de sa tête. « Une Banshee, quelques loups, deux Kitsunes et deux trois émissaires. »

« Sarah. Les émissaires sont ta priorité. »

Elle grogna à l’ordre. Elle ne l’écouterait pas. Elle voulait du sang. Les deux petits loups qu’elle avait devant elle feraient grandement l’affaire. 

Ses crocs se plantèrent dans la gorge de l’un sous le soupir du vampire à l’intérieur de son crâne. Elle sentait à peine les griffes de l’autre lycan dans ses chaires. Elle en avait cure. Elle ne ressentait plus la douleur. Elle voulait du sang. Jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ai plus personne de vivant autour d’elle. 

« Va chercher les émissaires Noah. » ordonna le vampire, tandis qu’elle mastiquait le crâne du loup qu’elle venait de décapiter.

« Bien Shin. »  
.

« On doit y aller. » marmonna le loup-garou du bout des lèvres. Aiden peut-être. Brook ne savait plus.

Il savait qu’ils devaient fuir, qu’ils devaient trouver un moyen de sortir de cet immeuble. Mais la douleur lui tordait les entrailles. On disait que perdre un membre de la meute c’était comme perdre un membre tout court. Il avait déjà expérimenté cette douleur avec son ancienne meute, tuée par des chasseurs en recherche de gloire. 

La deuxième fois était tout aussi horrible que la première. 

Mais ce n’était rien face à la catatonie de la Banshee et de son ami. 

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi la rousse l’était. Mais il savait pourquoi le blond était incapable de bouger, de regarder ailleurs que le métal de la porte et d’arrêter ses larmes, sûrement il ne s’en rendait même pas compte, de couler. 

La perte d’un compagnon, surtout d’un compagnon déclaré comme le couple l’était, détruisait le survivant. Des fois les circonstances de la mort de l’autre atténuaient le choc. Mais ici, le choc était bien pire. 

« Mec, on doit y aller. » pressa le châtain en tenant fermement la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle tremblait, murmurant de ses lèvres ensanglantées le prénom de ses camardes et des siens. 

« Les issues sont bouchées. » murmura-t-il « On ne pourra pas sortir. »

Les deux loups se regardèrent un long moment avant que la rousse ne fasse bouger leur regard vers elle. Aiden la laissa doucement descendre de ses bras pour qu’elle se mette debout. Difficilement, elle passa ses mains sur son visage avant de prendre la parole faiblement. 

« On doit attendre que le Darach n’ouvre les portes. » 

Brook lança un regard à Sanji, qui se berçait difficilement, tremblant, alors qu’il marmonnait sans le moindre son. Il n’avait pas besoin de se baisser ou de voir les lèvres de son ami pour comprendre qu’il marmonnait le nom de Zoro encore et encore. 

Les deux loups se regardèrent avant d’acquiescer. S’il n’y avait plus qu’à attendre, autant le faire en protégeant leurs deux camarades trop faibles pour se battre.  
.

« Sarah. »

La voix dans son crâne, elle savait que c’était quelqu’un lié à elle. Mais elle s’en fichait. Elle préférait mâchonner la nourriture qu’elle avait dans sa gueule. Les Culebra avaient toujours été sa nourriture préférée. Même s’ils avaient un léger goût de mort en arrière-plan. 

« Sarah, c’est Noah. »

Cette fois, la voix ne venait pas de son crâne. Ses oreilles se tournèrent vers l’intrus et elle sentit l’appel du sang se faire encore plus fort. Elle déglutit la chair dans sa gueule, avalant également les bijoux qui étaient présents sur la main de la jeune reptile qu’elle avait tué plus tôt. 

« Il est temps d’arrêter ta soif cousine. »

Cousin. C’était son cousin disait la petite voix en elle. Mais elle s’en fichait. Elle voulait goûter à sa chair d’émissaire déchu. Elle voulait son sang sur ses crocs et sa chair dans sa gueule. 

Alors elle grogna, se tassant sur elle-même pour bondir.

Le roux soupira avant de sortir un Beretta de son dos et de lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux. Il regarda le corps semi-lycan tomber au sol avant de redevenir le corps de sa bien-aimée cousine. D’un geste las, il enleva sa chemise pour la mettre autour des seins nues de la jeune femme et d’un coup de poignet, elle se mit à léviter. 

« Nous pouvons rentrer j’imagine. » s’amusa Shin.

« Oui. Le Roi sera heureux de ce massacre. »

« Des survivants ? » demanda le vampire alors que le Darach claqua des doigts afin d’ouvrir toutes les portes de l’immeuble. 

« Ils ne le seront pas pour longtemps. »  
.

Le grincement de la porte face à lui fut la seule chose qui le fit bouger. Il eut à peine le temps d’entendre son nom de la bouche de Brook qu’il se ruait déjà hors de ce couloir vide. Il regarda à peine les visages déchiquetés de ses camarades et de la meute californienne. 

Il hurla avant même de tomber au sol près du corps de son amant. Ses mains, il ne savait pas où les mettre tellement il tremblait et il y avait des entrailles partout. Et du sang. Tellement de sang. 

Lydia et lui hurlèrent en concert. 

C’était rare les rassemblements de meute. A raison, ça finissait rarement bien. Mais c’était le premier qui se finissait en bain de sang.

**Author's Note:**

> est-ce que ça se voit que j'étais énervée quand j'ai écris ça ? >>
> 
> Défis réalisés -  
> Cap ou pas cap faire rencontrer Zoro, Sanji, Derek et Stiles  
> \+ défi pour soi-même Ecrire une rencontre/convention LG  
> \+ Headcanon 13 - TeenWolf : Stiles est un émissaire  
> \+ Défi des adultes 59 - Et ça finit en bain de sang  
> \+ Mort 20 Roronoa Zoro  
> \+ Façon de mourir 23 : Tuer par un Voirloup


End file.
